Acelerado
Acelerado tem uma pele preta, com um esquema de cores. Suas mãos, pernas, cabeça e tórax são de cor azul. Ele tem pontos em suas mãos e pernas, semelhante a Quatro Braços. Sua máscara é semelhante a sobrancelha de Irado. Ele apareceu no episódio de Treinamento Básico quando Ben transformou-o fora de campo, por isso não foi ouvido Ben gritar seu nome ou talvez foi desbloqueado acidentalmente. Ben o usou para salvar o Gran Mestre Hulca e Tack de uma explosão. Ele tem super-velocidade, como XLR8. Além disso, quando ele corre, sua trilha de velocidade também é azul como XLR8. Ele possui algum grau de super-força, devido à ele foi capaz de carregar o Gran Mestre Hulca e Tack, ao mesmo tempo. Sua segunda aparição foi em Um Cavaleiro Lembrado, ele foi usado para desarmar os Cavaleiros Eternos. Na terceira aparição foi usado para lutar contra Rei George em Alinhamento Solitário. Foi usado na sua quarta aparição, O Inimigo do Meu Grande Aliado para enganar os Scrutins. Em Encontro de Casais na sua quinta aparição foi usado para seguir Estrela Sombria. Em O Homem-Ovo Virá ele é utilizado para perseguir e impedir um míssel do Dr. Animal, e treinar com Kevin. Na sua última aparição em Supremacia Alienígena, em O Começo do Fim, foi usado para enfrentar os Guardiões do Círculo da Chama. Aparições em Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena Ficheiro:Velocity.gif #Treinamento Básico #Um Cavaleiro Lembrado kkbpoçug.png|Em Treinamento básico Fastrackspeeeedddd.png|Em Um cavaleiro lembrado 800px-Fasttrack .PNG|Em Alinhamento sólitario Fasttrack, Gwen e Kevin.png|Em O inimigo do meu grande aliado 185px-Fasttrack in Couples Retreat.png|Em encontro de casais 56149419+898.JPG|Em O cometa do homem-ovo Fasttrack and Kevin in Beginning of the End.png|Em O começo do fim #Alinhamento Solitário #O Inimigo do Meu Grande Aliado #Encontro de Casais #O Cometa do Homem-Ovo #Noite de Pesadelo Vivo #O Começo do Fim Aparições em Ben 10:Omniverse #O começo Transformação thumb|right|300px|Transformação para [[Acelerado]]Começa com as pernas e pés de Ben se tornando azuis e pretas, crescem espinhos em suas mãos e pés, ele cruza seus braços em torno do rosto e o corpo inteiro de Ben, parcialmente transformado em Acelerado, aparece. Finalmente seu rosto muda e ele abre os braços, correndo para frente bem rápido e grita seu nome (Acelerado!). Dados Habilidades thumb|Correndo * Super velocidade. * Super força. * Possui espinhos que deixam seu corpo aerodinâmico. * Utilizando super Velocidade pode gerar furacões, ciclones ou redemoinhos. * Pode andar sobre á água. * Tem grande agilidade. * Pode dar vários golpes e socos. * Consegue conter explosões. * Em alta-velocidade pode escalar paredes e outros objetos sólidos. * Consegue redirecionar golpes. * Reflexos sobre-humanos. * Tem super-pulo. Desvantagens * Se tropeçar enquanto estiver em alta velocidade pode causar um grande estrago. * É fraco a um ataque elétrico . * Não consegue correr sobre o gelo. * Não pode correr sob a lama. * Não pode correr sob superficies pegajosas. * Sendo muito rápido, o tempo para ele é um tempo curto (cerca de 3 segundos). Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Galactic Racing thumb|276px|[[Acelerado em Galactic Racing]] Ele aparece nesse jogo como alien jogável, tendo como habilidade principal sua super-velocidade. Seu carro é azul e preto como ele mesmo.o site revelou sua Espécie e Planeta. Erros *Em Alinhamento Solitário, quando Acelerado grita seu nome, sua boca não se move. Curiosidades *Tem muitas semelhanças com XLR8, apesar de XLR8 ser desbloqueado em Heróis Unidos e também em O Cavaleiro Lembrado, Kevin diz que acha XLR8 melhor que Acelerado. *Kevin disse que Acelerado perde a pose mais rápido do que XLR8, quando George e Ben brigam quase depois dele se transformar em Acelerado. Assim confirmando que XLR8 e mais rápido que ele. *Possui semelhanças com Mega Olhos, pois ambos foram desbloqueados fora de cena e sua máscara tem semelhanças com as orelhas dele. No entanto as cores e os portes físicos dos dois, além de seus poderes, são totalmente diferentes. *Seu rosto parece com o de Calafrio. *Seu nome no Brasil é Acelerado. *Sua voz é muito semelhante a de Macaco-Aranha *Parece ser, pelo menos atualmente, o alienígena preferido de Ben, pois nos últimos 9 episódios foi usado em 8. Curiosamente, em todos estes 8 episódios ele foi o primeiro alien em que Ben se transformou. *Lembra o personagem Sonic da Sega, pois é azul, rápido, e tem espinhos igual a Sonic. *Em O Cometa do Homem-Ovo quando correu a explosão suas marcas azuis adquirirão uma coloração branca. *Se Ben não tivesse conseguido desbloquear Acelerado, o Gran Mestre Hulca e Tack teriam sido mortos, porque só em Ben 10.000 Retorna o DNA de XLR8 é desbloqueado desde a série original. *Apareceu em sequência 2 vezes. *Apereceu três vezes nos mesmos episódios que Besouro. *Apesar de sua aparência, sua voz é muito fina. *Sua sequência de transformação foi mostrada em sua terceira aparição (Alinhamento Solitário). *Em Treinamento Básico, ele era um alien totalmente desconhecido e não se esperava que ele pudesse vir a ser usado tantas vezes assim. *Sua velocidade se aparenta com a de XLR8. Galeria Ver: Anexo: Galeria de Arte, Acelerado Alien Categoria:Aliens Agil's Categoria:Aliens SA Categoria:Aliens Humanóides Categoria:Aliens Fortes Categoria:Aliens Rápidos Categoria:Aliens com poucas aparições Categoria:aliens com super velocidade Categoria:Aliens desbloqueados fora de cena Categoria:Aliens Fortes Categoria:Aliens Rápidos Categoria:Aliens com poucas aparições Categoria:Aliens rapidos Categoria:aliens com super velocidade Categoria:Aliens desbloqueados fora de cena Categoria:Aliens Velozes Categoria:Aliens Extra-Fortes Categoria:Aliens humanóides Categoria:Aliens Extra-Velozes Categoria:Aliens de Jogos Categoria:Aliens Velozes Categoria:Aliens Extra-Velozes Categoria:Aliens Muito Velozes Categoria:Aliens com super velocidade Categoria:Aliens Rápidos Categoria:Personagens Rápidos Categoria:Aliens com capacidade de atravesar a linha temporal Categoria:Aliens com poucas aparições Categoria:Aliens Extra-Ageis Categoria:Aliens Ageis Categoria:Aliens Adicionais Categoria:Aliens de Ben 10 Supremacia Alienígena Categoria:Aliens Adicionais não adquiridos por DNA Categoria:Aliens Muito Fortes Categoria:Aliens Muitos Ageis Categoria:Aliens com Nome Traduzido Alien Categoria:Aliens Categoria:Aliens Agil's Categoria:Aliens SA Categoria:Aliens Humanóides Categoria:Aliens Fortes Categoria:Aliens Rápidos Categoria:Aliens com poucas aparições Categoria:Aliens rapidos Categoria:aliens com super velocidade Categoria:Aliens desbloqueados fora de cena Categoria:Aliens Categoria:Aliens Agil's Categoria:Aliens SA Categoria:Aliens Humanóides Categoria:Aliens Fortes Categoria:Aliens Rápidos Categoria:Aliens com poucas aparições Categoria:Aliens rapidos Categoria:aliens com super velocidade Categoria:Aliens desbloqueados fora de cena Categoria:Aliens Velozes Categoria:Aliens Extra-Fortes Categoria:Aliens humanóides Categoria:Aliens Extra-Velozes Categoria:Aliens de Jogos Categoria:Aliens Velozes Categoria:Aliens Extra-Velozes Categoria:Aliens Muito Velozes Categoria:Aliens com super velocidade Categoria:Aliens Rápidos Categoria:Personagens Rápidos Categoria:Aliens com capacidade de atravesar a linha temporal Categoria:Aliens com poucas aparições Categoria:Aliens Extra-Ageis Categoria:Aliens Ageis Categoria:Aliens Adicionais Categoria:Aliens de Ben 10 Supremacia Alienígena Categoria:Aliens Adicionais não adquiridos por DNA Categoria:Aliens Muito Fortes Categoria:Aliens Muitos Ageis Categoria:Aliens com Nome Traduzido Categoria:Personagens Fortes Categoria:Personagens Extra-Fortes Categoria:Personagens SA Categoria:Aliens Hiper Fortes Categoria:Aliens de Jogos Categoria:Aliens Super Fortes Categoria:Aliens fortes Categoria:Aliens Perigosos Categoria:Aliens Poderosos Categoria:Aliens poderosos Categoria:Aliens da Série 4 Categoria:Aliens S4 Categoria:Aliens com Poderes Revelados pelo Nome Categoria:Aliens bons para combate Categoria:Alien poderoso Categoria:Alien bipede Categoria:Aliens Importantes Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Aliados Categoria:Aliens super hyper mega rapidos Categoria:Aliens de Omniverse Categoria:Aliens de Omniverse